Don't Judge
by XxLizzie-chanxX
Summary: Sakura was always judged because of her large forehead and her inability to speak up for herself. What if something happens that changes Sakura completely? And not to mention the fact that she lost her best friend to those who judged her all because Sasuke Uchiha showed up. What's a girl to do? SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**All right you guys! I am back and in action! I will try my best to update once a week. I do have AP classes here so it takes up my time... Anywhoooo I am getting two puppies soon! They are snorkies and I can't wait hehheh... Well I hope y'all enjoy and please do review that will make my uneventful days ten times better. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter One

"Sakura didja hear!? There's a new guy coming to school!" A blonde girl seventeen years of age asked fervently lying down on her friend's bed, they were relaxing on a Sunday afternoon in Sakura's bedroom.

Said girl with long, wavy pink hair generated no reply as she had earphones placed into her ears. The blonde girl fumed silently and snatched the earphones out of the pinkette's delicate ears.

"What in the hell was that for, Ino?" The pinkette cried out rubbing her ears softly.

"You were ignoring me. I asked a serious question and you completely disregarded it!" Ino threw her hands up dramatically, waving them around in frantic motions.

Sakura groaned internally, the ONLY questions that were ever serious to Ino were either about shopping or boys, and Sakura's afraid that it's the latter.

They have been nest friends ever since they were six and they've never separated, even though they are total opposites. People say that opposites attract when it comes to couples and in this case, they are dead on, except that this odd pair are friends.

"Ino, if it's about a boy or shopping I don't want to know. At all," Sakura said in an end-of-conversation tone.

Ino did not take that too well judging by the bewildered look on her face, 'How did she do that!?' She thought, thinking that Sakura possessed some kind of mind-reading power.

"But!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Com-"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Wha-! No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't care."

Ino fell back against Sakura's bed, "B-but it's a boy! I heard he was extremely hot!" She waggled her eyebrows.

"Ew, Ino, don't do that!" Sakura yelled in disgust, covering her eyes.

Ino pouted, "Fine, but you'll see what I talking about tomorrow at school," she paused to grab her purse, "well, I got to go. See you tomorrow, Forehead!"

"Yea, see you tomorrow, Pig!" Sakura laughed at the ridiculous names they gave each other.

Once Ino left, Sakura threw herself backwards onto her bed, "Pfft, Ino is so freaky when it comes to guys. It amazes me that guys flock around her,' she mused looking up at her ceiling.

Sakura comes from a family that's torn, her dad left when she was seven and in the ten year period that he left, she has only seen him twice. Other than that, she's an only child living with her mother, Ayumi Haruno.

Sakura sometimes dreamed of a fairytale ending with a handsome guy and a complete family. But she knows that something like that will never happen. A girl can only dream right?

"Sakura, dear, you need to get some rest for school tomorrow!" Her mom shouted from the kitchen, which is down the hall from Sakura's room.

"Okay, Mom! Night, Love you!" Sakura grinned when she heard her mom reciprocate her words, while she turned off her lights.

That night, Sakura had a dreamless sleep, which relaxed her immensely. When the alarm woke Sakura up, she had no desire to smash it into tiny, little pieces, like she had done to her other alarm clocks. She was up, refreshed and happy. She put on her regular uniform which consists of a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt, a black blazer, a red tie, a black skirt that was rimmed with red, black socks and shoes. The blazer had a swirl symbol with a point sticking out from behind and a line going up (leaf symbol), that is the symbol of Fire Leaf High, a public school that Sakura is in her last year of.

Sakura left her hair down, letting it hang with loose curls down to the middle of her back and her bangs sweeping across her forehead to the left.

'Ready,' she smiled softly, grabbing her things.

Sakura then ran to the kitchen, kissing her mom on the cheek and grabbing a bagel, and rushing out of the house.

She put the bagel in her mouth and ran. She could not be late, or she would get detention. She isn't on the track team for nothing. She is known as the fastest girl on the team, so she kept running, trying to make it to school on time.

-Unknown P.O.V.-

"Teme! I can't believe we are taking a limo to school! That's so awesome, dattebayo!" A blonde boy shouted in excitement.

"Dobe, you're going to kill my ears I swear," a raven-haired boy rolled his eyes at the hyperactive blonde.

"Ooh, look! There's my friend Sakura-chan! She's a really fast runner," The boy said, drooling a little.

"Close your mouth before a fly goes in there," his friend muttered looking out the window to see a pink-haired girl running the fastest that he has ever seen a girl run.

"Tch, she'll probably be another fangirl," he said to himself, "we'll see though…"

-To Sakura-

"Huff, I, huff, made it, huff, huff,"Sakura grinned in exhaustion, running two miles straight without stopping can wear a person out.

"Sakura! You ran to school from your house!? I told you that I would give you a ride to school!" Ino reprimanded the pinkette.

Sakura smiled weakly, "Its fine, Ino, I didn't want to bother you, I ran the whole time, too," She finished with what seemed to be self-pride.

Ino shook her head exasperatedly and grabbed Sakura's hand, dragging her through the halls of their school, "You need water."

Sakura managed to pull her hand away, "No, I'm fine. We need to get to class before we get detention," Sakura smiled more encouragingly letting Ino relax.

"Okay, let's go to class. But! If you get dizzy go to the nurse and text me when you're there!" Ino commanded like a true best friend.

Sakura could only hug her friend whispering a 'thank you.' They parted ways and went to homeroom.

As soon as Sakura stepped into the classroom, trouble came.

"Oh look, forehead freak is here!" An obnoxious voice rang throughout the classroom, Karin Okinawa.

Karin's friends giggled but not everyone joined in, they grew out of that stage freshmen year.

Sakura rolled her eyes, why can't this fire truck leave her alone.

"I'm not the freak you damn fire truck," Sakura mumbled to herself.

Unfortunately, the fire truck herself had heard, "What!?" Karin shrieked at Sakura.

Everyone stared at Sakura as if she had grown three heads; she never says anything close to a come-back when it comes to her getting teased. She would usually ignore it. She has been teased constantly since she was little because of her pink hair and wide forehead. Now her forehead is much smaller, but people still tease her for it. People like Karin.

"Well, well, little miss mute over here has a voice," Oh, no, Koryuki, the quarterback for their football team, smirked.

It didn't help that she was already hyperventilating from running to school, why the number one jock in the school going to mess with her.

Koryuki the snatched Sakura's arm and began to drag her out of the classroom, with a big sneer on his face, "It's time to teach you a lesson, freak, for speaking up!"

"That's right, Koy-kun! Get that freak for me!" Karin cheered in the background.

Sakura was slammed against the lockers, causing her to whimper slightly. She was getting even dizzier from the run she experienced earlier.

'Someone please help me!' She thought desperately, wriggling around in Koryuki's grip.

He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "You're mine now, Pinkie, there are no one around here to help you."

Koryuki began to unbutton Sakura's shirt, tears began to roll down her face. Was no one going to save her?

"Hey, what are you doing?" A voice cut through the hallway, signaling the jock that they were not alone.

**Aaaaaand cut! Haha so how was that? I worked reaaallyyyy hard on it and I really hope y'all liked it. If you would please leave reviews letting me know what you think and maybe some pointers? That would be awesome. Thanks!**

**-Lots of love, Lizzie-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

** So I decided to add another chapter since I still had the laptop I'm borrowing Thank you to all the people who has reviewed/favorited/followed my story. Y'all don't know how happy that makes me! Today was awesome, I'm a senior in high school and we had a pep rally today. Seniors won the spirit stick woot! Haha I'm in a good mood today :P Anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto :'(**

Chapter Two

"Hey, what are you doing?" A voice cut through the hallway, signaling the jock that they were not alone.

Gaara Sabaku, a red-haired boy, was standing there casually with his hands in his pockets, looking as bored as ever.

"What's it to you? I don't think that any of this is your business, Sabaku," Koryuki glared at the intruder.

Gaara smirked and walked up to Sakura and Koryuki, "It is if this girl right here doesn't want you," Gaara pointed at Sakura, who had fear written across her face.

Koryuki swung at Gaara, seething with rage. Gaara ducked and elbowed Koryuki in the gut, knocking the jock down to his knees. Then, Gaara kneed Koryuki in the face, efficiently knocking him out. After Koryuki was deemed unconscious, Gaara placed his hand on Sakura's shoulders gently.

"Are you okay?" He asked sincerely, gazing down at her with seafoam green eyes.

Sakura nodded shakily, "Y-yea, thank you for saving me. I wish I could have done that myself. I hate when people like that take advantage of others," Sakura smiled bitterly.

"It's alright," he smiled, "I'll protect you," He pulled her into a hug.

Sakura blushed profusely, "O-okay, thanks a-again," She hid her face in his chest.

He chuckled and kissed her head. He pushed her towards her classroom motioning for her to go in, since they did have the same homeroom. She smiled and entered the classroom with Gaara trailing behind.

"What happened to Koy-kun?" Karin screeched, stomping down the aisle only to meet the chest of Gaara.

"You are to stay away from Sakura, you got that?" He growled lowly, terrifying Karin, causing her to race back to her seat, "c'mon, Sakura, sit with me.

They sat down at a table away from Karin and her cronies; they do not want to deal with them. The teacher finally decided to stroll in and grace the class with his present. Kakashi Hatake, the only person to ever be late to EVERY single class he has to teach. He smiled underneath the mask he always wear and continued to read out of an orange book that he has been obsessed with since they started school.

"Hello, class, I hope you weren't too bored while I was away," He joked, sitting down at his desk and propping his feet upon it, "You all may continue what you're doing," and with that he ignored them for his book, giggling like a school girl while doing so.

Everyone stared at the teacher like he has gone crazy, which he is. Then they all began to chat amongst themselves until the bell rang, notifying the kids to change class.

"Do you want me to walk you to class?" Gaara asked Sakura when they were walking out of the classroom.

Sakura shook her head, "No, I already imposed on you enough, besides I have to meet my friend. Thanks anyways, Gaara," Sakura blushed slightly and hugged him before they parted ways.

"Sakura! Omg the new guy is so hot! He came in the classroom looking all fine and he sat right next to me! Eek!" Ino squealed happily walking up to Sakura.

"Okay? So he's hot so what?" Sakura questioned with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, he told me that I looked sexy today. Can you believe that? A hunk told me that I was sexy. Aah, I would love to date him; we would be the most popular couple ever!" Ino gushed some more, dreaming about the new guy.

Sakura laughed, her friend was so crazy sometimes. Ino was more known around the school than Sakura. Sakura was just known as the pink-haired nerd, who only has one friend. Even though Ino was well known, she still wasn't at the same level as the popular people. Ino dreamed she was, though.

"Maybe you two will? I mean c'mon, Ino, you're gorgeous and any guy can see that. I'm pretty sure this new guy does, too," Sakura encouraged her friend, smiling.

Ino sighed, "The only problem is that Karin found out about the new guy, whose name is Sasuke Uchiha, when the class ended and she tries to mess with any girl who tries to talk to him. It's like she some weird, obsessive, creepy stalker. He doesn't seem to like her even though she is the popular one, which is kind of funny, anyways, how was homeroom for you?" Ino asked Sakura after her long rant.

"Not too well, Koryuki tried to harass me, but Gaara Sabaku stepped in and helped me," Sakura replied sheepishly, Ino was a bit on the protective side when it came to Sakura being harassed.

"At least someone helped, but girl you need to learn how to defend for yourself. You're not always going to have someone save you when you're in trouble. You know what? Let's get you into a self-defense class! I will set it up okay?" Ino grinned at her friend, throwing an arm around Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura smiled, "I would really like that, actually. Sign me up!" Sakura giggled pumping a fist up excitedly.

"That's the spirit; now let's get to first block before Kurenai-sensei gives us detention!" Ino laughed walking faster to their next class.

Little did they know a red-haired girl was lurking around the corner smiling devilishly, 'I will ruin the both of them. Especially if I can get Sasuke-kun before that blonde bimbo does.'

Karin smirked and walked down the hall trying to find a certain new boy. When she couldn't find him she walked sluggishly back to class with a new thought in mind, 'Wait, and why not get rid of them? For good. I mean, even though there's no way that Sasuke-kun would ever get with the blonde, but it will benefit me if the pink-haired girl and the blonde were _completely _gone,' Karin continued her walk to class with a new stride and her evil thoughts.

**Dun, Dun, Duuuuun! Sooo whatcha think!? I think my writing is getting better and this is a story that I actually have a plan for that is something new. Like I know how everything will go in the future. Yes, everything is starting out slow, but you'll see why when the story begins to get to the climax. I can't wait! My puppies are here. Happy Face! Haha, anyways hope y'all enjoyed and please don't forget to review. It makes me happy. I don't know why but I love when people review my work... I'm weird, I know, but I can't help it. Lol.**

**-Lots of love, Lizzie-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hello people of the internet! How is everyone? Sorry it took me awhile to update. Been busy being grounded and all **** Anyways I would like to thank everyone who has favorite or reviewed my story so far! It means a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters…**

Chapter Three

_-Recap-_

_Little did they know a red-haired girl was lurking around the corner smiling devilishly, 'I will ruin the both of them. Especially if I can get Sasuke-kun before that blonde bimbo does.'_

_Karin smirked and walked down the hall trying to find a certain new boy. When she couldn't find him she walked sluggishly back to class with a new thought in mind, 'Wait, and why not get rid of them? For good. I mean, even though there's no way that Sasuke-kun would ever get with the blonde, but it will benefit me if the pink-haired girl and the blonde were __completely __gone,' Karin continued her walk to class with a new stride and her evil thoughts._

_-End recap-_

__Sakura and Ino continued to class oblivious of what a person has in store for them. Ino remained fixated on talking about Sasuke and how 'fine' he is. Sakura just shook her head at her friend's antics. Ino was always the one for gossiping or talking about some guy. Sakura felt sorry for the guy who has Ino's eyes on him this time. Ino has a tendency to date a guy then break up with him when she gets bored which is usually about after a week. By doing this, Ino has broken so many hearts.

"Sakura, do you think that this guy will like me?" Ino asked seriously, all the gushiness disappeared.

Sakura looked sideways at Ino, "Well, Ino, you're gorgeous. It'll be impossible for him not to like you," She smiled at the blonde.

Ino smiled thoughtfully, soaking in what the pinkette said. Ino always thought that she could be popular, but she never wanted to leave Sakura behind. Well, because they are best friends and it would be wrong to do that to her. Sakura was always made fun of, but Ino was always the one to stand up for Sakura.

"Sakura, have you ever wondered what it's like to be popular?" Ino blurted out randomly.

Sakura laughed a little, "Sometimes, but I think 'Nah, I'm happy the way I am. What about you?"

Ino stopped, "I would like to be popular, but I could never be popular unless you were," Ino grinned.

Sakura giggled and dismissed the conversation with a wave of her hand, and they continued walking to class. This was the class before lunch: Physics with Asuma. They entered the class and immediately people stared at them. Sakura cringed a little, hastily finding a seat away from everybody. Ino just sighed and followed her scared friend. She was definitely getting Sakura in defense classes.

Only a few people talked to Sakura and Ino, and one of them is Naruto Uzumaki, "Sakura-chan!"

Everyone groaned, Naruto just happened to be the loudest person in the entire school and he knows it. Ignoring everyone telling him to 'shut up', Naruto ran to Sakura and hugged her tightly.

"H-hey, Naruto, let go of me," Sakura glared at the boy, he backed away sheepishly while rubbing his head.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, I didn't mean to crush you," he blushed a little.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Okay, Naruto, go back to your seat before the teacher comes in," Sakura shooed the boy away.

Naruto dejectedly walked back to his seat, when the door opened revealing a boy around their age with raven hair and onyx eyes.

Ino clutched Sakura's arm, leaning into her ear, "That's Sasuke-kun! Isn't he dreamy!?" Ino blushed a deep red.

Sakura laughed a little, "Okay, Ino, yes he's okay."

Ino smiled triumphantly, "I knew you would agree!"

Most of the girls were gawking at the new, handsome student and shouting at him, begging him to sit with them. Especially a certain red-head that everyone came to know and love.

"Sasuke-kun! Sit with me, you definitely won't regret it!" Karin winked at the new boy thinking that she was being sexy.

Sasuke inwardly cringed at the girl. There was no way in hell that he was ever going to sit with her.

Ino took the opportunity to talk to Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, how about you sit with me instead of all those skanks," Ino smiled sweetly at said 'skanks'.

Sasuke smirked and sat next to Ino.

Ino smiled happily and began talking, "Sasuke-kun, this is my friend Sakura. Sakura this is Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura nodded her head in acknowledgement, so did Sasuke. Other than that they never paid any attention to the other. Ino chatted away with Sasuke, while he just sat there, no emotions present on his face. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the boy; most guys would instantly swoon over Ino. This guy could care less if she was here or not and that irritated Sakura more than anything.

Asuma finally came in and began to teach. Ino would casually cast glances over towards the boy next to her and her blush would deepen each time she looked at him. Sakura glanced at her friend worriedly. Ino was never the one for swooning over a guy, but now she has went to that level, and Sakura is afraid that Ino would get hurt. Sakura _had_ to talk to her friend and knock some sense into her.

Class finally ended and Sakura and Ino took off towards the lunchroom. But before that Ino had asked Sasuke if he would join them. He shook his head slightly replying with a 'thanks, but I already agreed to sit with someone else at lunch,' leaving Ino to brood outside underneath the tree that her and Sakura would always eat under everyday unless it was raining.

"Cheer up, Ino," Sakura tried to sooth her friend.

"He's sitting at the popular table! We have been here the whole time and he just waltzes in and he is immediately popular. That's impossible!" Ino ranted.

Sakura rubbed Ino's back, "If you get with Sasuke, You'll be at that table, too. Don't give up on that, okay?" Sakura encouraged her friend.

Ino smiled weakly at Sakura, "Thanks, Sakura, that helped a lot," Ino stood up.

"Let's get back to class," Ino said and the two took off with a lot on their minds.

'I _will _be popular, no matter what I have to do.'

'I won't let Ino get hurt."

Those were their thought before they entered the building.

**Woo! Another chapter finished! I hope everyone is enjoying this! May I ask of y'all to give some constructive criticism or just a simple review? No, I'm not demanding because I will update regardless, but that doesn't mean not to review.. if y'all understand what I mean lol. Anyways until next time!**

**Lots of love, Lizzie-chan **


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG guys! Y'all are the best! I am amazed at how many responses I am getting from this story! Thank you to all of the people who has reviewed/followed/favorite my story. That is what made me decide to add another chapter (that and the fact that I still have my bf's laptop heehee) and also excuse my grammar I'm not perfect…anyways here we go!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto**

Chapter Four

_-Recap-_

_'I __will __be popular, no matter what I have to do.'_

_'I won't let Ino get hurt.'_

_Those were their thoughts before they entered the building._

_-End recap-_

Days passed and Ino and Sasuke had clearly become close. Ino had been slowly pushing Sakura away. Sakura then resorted to hanging out with Gaara. He was one of the guys who didn't make fun of her or try to physically hurt her. He was really sweet to her and they have gotten close after Ino rose up in the popular crowd. One day Sakura was sitting alone under the tree her and Ino usually sat under.

"Sakura," A familiar voice called her name.

Sakura looked up in surprise to see Ino with her arm latched around Sasuke's, Sakura immediately put on an emotionless façade, "Hey Ino, Sasuke, what brings you two over here?"

Ino smirked, "Oh nothing, just that me and Sasuke-kun here are dating!" Ino squealed.

Sakura gave her a weak smile, "Well that's good for you. I'm glad that you're happy," Sakura looked at the two.

Ino gushed in happiness some more, "Okay, well we're off, bye Sakura!" and the left, leaving Sakura all by her lonesome once again.

"What's a pretty girl like you sitting here by yourself?" a male voice questioned.

Sakura's face turned pink, "G-Gaara!"

He sat down next to Sakura and ate his lunch with Sakura, this was the first time that he had approached her at lunch, but she did not mind one bit. He was always walking her to her class now and he was in some of them, along with Ino and Sasuke. He assured Sakura that even if Ino ditches her completely, he would always be there.

Sakura never felt this way about a guy and she didn't have Ino to tell, which saddened her a lot. But she moved on, just like Ino had, but now Ino had joined in with making fun of her. Sasuke would say things every once in a while, but not like Ino and the others. Gaara was there to protect her every step of the way, and he got her into self-defense classes. Good thing he did, because one day everything changed.

Sakura was in the bathroom washing her hands when a hand grabbed a hold of her hair and pulled her back, "Do you think that you can get away with calling me a fire truck? Like everything was going to blow over? Well guess again!" and a punch was aimed at Sakura's gut.

Sakura quickly grabbed Karin's hand and twisted her around her back. Karin cried out and two girls came to her aid. They held Sakura, while she struggled to get free, and Karin pulled out a knife.

"Cover her mouth! If you scream, freak, you're dead!" Karin whispered into Sakura's ear.

Sakura continued to struggle, and the girls holding her were having trouble keeping a hold of her. Sakura then managed to get free and attacked Karin. Even though Sakura was cut by Karin's knife a few times, she was the victor. Karin stared at Sakura in disbelief. This girl, who was well-known for not standing up for herself, finally stood up for herself.

Sakura leaned towards Karin, "If you _ever_ touch me again, I will make sure you regret it. That's a promise," and Sakura left the bathroom all bloodied up.

Karin smirked, "Well played, well let's see how Blondie does," and Karin was left to continue her devilish plans.

Sakura walked into her next class only to hear people gasp. She forgot that she was all cut up. Gaara and Naruto ran up to her with worried expressions on their face.

"Sakura-chan, what happened to you!?" Naruto interrogated Sakura.

She smiled sheepishly, "Weeelll, I was climbing a tree and I kind of fell out," Sakura lied smoothly, hoping that neither of the boys notice.

Gaara narrowed his eyes and Naruto just went along with it, "You got to learn to be more careful! You could have broken your neck!" Naruto shouted alerting the class about their conversation.

"One less weirdo is what I'll say," Ino piped up, sneering at the trio.

"Shut up, Bimbo! _YOU_ used to be Sakura's best friend, so don't go spouting off some nonsense. Why don't you grow a heart?" Naruto defended Sakura.

Sakura smiled, "Naruto, it's alright, her words don't affect me anymore, especially when she betrayed me. But meh, life happens," Sakura said in a dismissful tone.

Ino fumed at her seat. Sasuke just sat there with an intrigued eye on the pinkette. She changed ever since she began taking classes. But he really didn't care, he had a girl, for the moment.

Karin soon walked into the class, disrupting everyone's thoughts. She looked no better than Sakura. Everyone then looked at them suspiciously. Sakura did not fall out of the tree like she claimed.

"Karin, what in the hell?" one of her friends asked.

Karin looked pointedly at Sakura and everyone finally understood.

Sakura was not the same fearful girl. She was stronger.

**Alright, it is getting late so I decided to wrap things up. I know things are rushed, but I wanted to get this chapter out as a reward for everyone who has an interest in this story. I would really like more reviews, next chapter I will debut the people who has reviewed so far, sooo if you would like to see your name, review! Haha bribery I know! :P I love you all though, and I would really like some constructive criticism, if y'all can provide me with some or just a review asking questions. I'm always up for answering anyone who's confused and you will get your answer in the next chapter in the author's not. Okay enough rambling.. Hope y'all enjoyed!**

**Lots of love, Lizzie-chan **


	5. Chapter 5

** Sorry for the delayed update! **** But Y'all make me happy. I have never seen so many positive things for my story. Thank you so much! Okay, so here are some answers to the reviews.**

**-blondebarbievamp: I'm really glad that you like the story. And I will try my best to make the chapters longer. I guess my story writing skills are better than my essay writing skills lol, because my teacher has been going nuts with my papers lately.**

**-banglamiss: Haha yeah, I did mention that is was rushed. I'm glad that you thought it was a good thing****. And there will be more Sasusaku, I know things are going really slow right now, but if you hang in tight, I'm sure you won't be disappointed!**

**-Shadow Wolf(guest): I know right! :P and hmm why don't you read to find out! :D **

**-sarah(guest): I'm glad you like it! Here is the awaited chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter Five

The incident between Sakura and Karin died down after a while. Ino stopped talking to Sakura completely.

"Sakura, why doesn't Ino come over anymore?" Sakura's mom questioned one day.

Sakura looked at her mom, "She has a new boyfriend at the moment and she has devoted all her time towards him. It doesn't matter, I have other friends to talk to," Sakura answered nonchalantly while asking herself the same question.

Sakura's mom frowned, "Well that's a shame, but I hope you two begin to hang out again," her mom smiled and walked off to the kitchen while Sakura sat in the living room watching movies.

To be honest things haven't been the same since Ino has abandoned her. Yeah, she has Naruto and Gaara, but not Ino, who is a girl. She really likes Gaara, though. He gives her butterflies when he smirks at her. But there was no way in hell that she was ever going to tell him that. She sighed, turning off the television. It was annoying her. All the movies she saw were about best friends betraying each other or love conquering over everything.

Sakura trudged down the hall to her room, where she flopped on her bed and fell asleep. She hoped for a better day.

When morning came, Sakura went through the usual routine. She got dressed and ran out of her house. She was in a better mood since the track tryouts are today. She has been in track ever since she got into high school and losing a friend wasn't going to stop her from doing something she loves.

Sakura finally reached the school and there was a big crowd gathered around the front. Sakura pushed her way through and saw a sight that she never thought that she would see: Ino and Karin fighting. The two were scratching and pulling hair. Sasuke was just standing there not doing anything and no one was too keen on stopping them either. Sakura shook her head and grabbed the two and pulled them off each other.

"Knock it off! What is wrong with you two?" Sakura demanded in an authoritative voice.

Karin glared, "This hoe took my man and I want him back!" She screeched trying to claw at Ino.

Ino laughed, "Okay, is that why he is dating me and not you?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, only Ino would get cocky, "Shut up both of you. Karin, Sasuke is dating Ino. So back off!" Sakura let the girls go, "if you two fight again I'm not stopping it," and with that Sakura walked away from the stunned individuals.

Sakura met up with Gaara and he walked her to class. She was about to walk into her classroom when Gaara grabbed her arm, turned her around, and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Sakura stood there shocked and flushed.

Gaara had a tint of red on his cheeks, "I was wondering if you'll be my girlfriend?" he asked sheepishly, turning his head away.

Sakura gave him a small smile, "Of course I will Gaara," and she kissed him on the cheek and went into her class.

No one can ruin her mood now. The guy she likes had asked her out! She sighed a little and took her notebook out for class. The door opened and an infuriated Ino and a calm Sasuke walked into class and took their seats. That's when the whispering began. They were all talking about the fight and how Sakura stopped it. That it was amazing that Sakura stepped up the way she did. All Sakura could do was blush at the comments, because for once in her forsaken life she was not being harassed by harmful words.

"Sakura, thank you for stopping the fight between me and Karin. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't," a familiar voice broke Sakura's thoughts.

"Oh, no problem. I had my troubles with her," Sakura smiled uneasily at Ino.

Ever since Ino began to ignore her, she would join in on the banter against Sakura. So, of course Sakura was shocked when the girl talked to her. After Ino thanked her, she turned around and latched herself onto Sasuke's arm. He didn't look happy about that, but Sakura didn't care. As long as he is suffering, she's just fine with that.

The rest of class went on uninterrupted and they actually learned something. Once Sakura waked out of her class, she was bombarded with a hug and a kiss.

"Gaara! Hey, how was class?" Sakura questioned while they went to their second class.

This was the only class she has with Gaara and she will cherish every moment of it. He talked about his first class as they continued to meander their way to their next class. Sakura was excited to see what amazing journey this relationship would take her. This was her first boyfriend since middle school and Sakura did not want to ruin it.

They finally made it to their class and they casually stepped in, while holding hands of course, and caught everyone off guard. Sakura was holding hands with a guy! All the attention Sakura was getting from this caused her to blush furiously and cling onto Gaara's hand more. Gaara chuckled and led the way to their seats. Sasuke and Ino entered not too long afterwards. Sakura noticed Ino's eyes were a little puffy and decided against saying anything so she would not be the center of attention yet again.

The teacher waited for all of the students to take their seat before she began her lecture. It was monotonous and the subject wasn't any better. History. Don't get her wrong, History is very interesting, but the part they have reached wasn't quite as intriguing as she had liked. The bell finally had rung, much to Sakura's liking. Her next class was an elective, creative writing. She absolutely loved it and the teacher, Shizune, was very nice. Once again, Gaara had walked her to class and he kissed her on his cheek. She grinned and walked into her class and took her seat, waiting for the teacher to give her instructions.

There were only a few people in that she recognized: Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki (surprisingly), Sasuke Uchiha (very surprisingly), and Kiba Inuzuka. She chose to sit next to Kiba since she knew him fairly well and he was a decent person to talk to. Shizune gave them an assignment to write about a time that they felt lost, Sakura immediately scribbled across her paper, occasionally chatting with Kiba to keep her from tearing up. Talking about being bullied was not always an easy subject for Sakura, but Kiba was very kind and understanding. He listened to her babble and she felt that it was okay to let out her deepest feelings. She also poured out those feelings on her paper, coating it with her sadness. Tears had sprung in her eyes, making it hard for Sakura to see what she is writing, so she stopped for a moment.

Kiba, noticing something was wrong, placed a hand on her shoulder, "Sakura, there is nothing to worry about. You are strong and you are better than those who had verbally abused you. Don't forget that your heart is soft and strong, while theirs are hard and weak," Those words rang throughout Sakura's head, making her smile.

"Thanks, Kiba, that was really encouraging!" Sakura grinned and finished her paper.

No sooner than Sakura handed the teacher her paper, the ball rang. Her and Kiba walked out together since they were, afterall, seatmates.

Sakura turned to Kiba,"Hey, you really helped me in there. Thanks again," Sakura hugged Kiba.

"No problem. Anytime you need me, I will be here," He hugged her back.

"Sakura? Everything okay?" a voice called out from behind her.

Sakura pulled away from Kiba and rubbed her eyes, "No, Gaara-kun. Kiba was just being friendly when I need it," Sakura smiled at Gaara.

Gaara smiled awkwardly "Alright, well let's get going you don't want to be late to your next class now do you?" He teased.

Sakura laughed,"Okay, let's go. Bye, Kiba!" and with that they were off.

After Sakura and Gaara reached an empty hallway, Gaara slammed Sakura against a nearby wall, "Why were you talking to Inuzuka?" Gaara seethed.

Sakura shook with fear,"G-Gaara, what is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me?! What is wrong with you!? You were all over that guy and you ask me what is wrong with me?" he sneered," I will not tolerate you talking to guys or being all over them like that again. If I ever see you do that, you'll face the consequences. Understood?" Gaara glared menacingly at Sakura.

Sakura nodded with tears forming in her eyes. Seeming satisfied with her answer, Gaara pulled Sakura towards her next class.

_'What have I gotten myself into?'_

**Yikes! A possessive Gaara. To be honest, this is exactly I would think he would be like in a relationship, well before he fought Naruto using his tailed beast… Haha anyways, I made this chapter longer than I normally would just for you guys! I have been so busy with AP work it's not even funny so it has been tough trying to find time to write this. But alas it is here! To all of you who pay attention to my rambles, thank you for taking the time to read it! I don't just write this stuff for nothing haha. I have to give y'all some amusement to read about at the end of a depressing chapter. Okay, so my school had its homecoming game yesterday and of course we had a pep rally that was free for the whole student body. And the main object of the pep rally, to me, is to win the spirit stick. So yea, I'm a Senior and I am screaming until my throat hurts and guess who won the spirit stick. The Juniors! I mean seriously, they weren't even that loud and they were throwing beads at us and I kept getting hit in the face **** Anyways, the school made it a rule (haha that rhymes) to not shout 'Go home' or 'Boo', and we Seniors respected that after the first time we lost the spirit stick because of chanting those words and we won the next time. But they win even though they said stupid things like that? That is outrageous! I was so mad I couldn't even talk properly. It's demeaning that they would win even after spouting out that nonsense, but we lost because of that very same reason at the first pep rally. (on a happy note: I never participated in shouting those ridiculous things). This school unnerves me and I can't wait to graduate. Wow that's the most I have ever said in an author's note. Well to those of you who had taken the time to read this, thank you. Oh and don't forget to review! Let me know of any errors I made, anything to improve on, or just a simple review! They make me happy! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again people! Thank you for all of you who has either reviewed, favorite, or followed me and/or my story **** It really makes my day to see how many people are actually interested in my story. Now only if I can get more reviews haha. JK but it would be nice ya know? I LOVE to read what people actually think of my story. And I'm glad to say that I have not received any flames! I appreciate that a lot, even if you don't like my story. I know there are people who do not like some stories and would leave nasty reviews **** but I'm glad that I'm not a victim of this and I wish for it to remain that way please! Anywho so guess who won the spirit stick two Fridays ago? SENIORS! WOOT! HAHA that made me really happy especially because I was screaming and my throat was hurting afterwards -.- Anyways on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (This does get a little tiring to type, because Kishimoto owns all Naruto characters… but oh well lol)**

Chapter Six

After the day Gaara showed his true colors, Sakura was truly of afraid of talking to anyone, even if they were a girl. Sakura had never been this afraid before, but she was too afraid to tell anyone. So Sakura dealt with it. They had been dating for three months now and it was November. Gaara planned a dinner date with her to celebrate their three months of being together. Sakura was a little wary, but she got over her nerves and began to search through her clothes to find the perfect outfit. She wound up finding a silver, one-strap dress and gray flats. Sakura also decided to curl her hair and apply some lip gloss.

"Done! I hope Gaara will like it," Sakura smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

'Ding! Dong!' The doorbell rang.

Sakura's mom opened the door to Gaara wearing a light blue button-down shirt, black suit pants. Sakura ran to the front door to find Gaara standing in her living room.

"Oh! You're here!" Sakura grinned throwing her arms around Gaara.

He reciprocated the hug and smiled down at her, "You look beautiful tonight, here, I got you flowers. I hope you like them," He handed Sakura the flowers.

"Thank you, Gaara. Mom, will you put these in a vase so we can go?" Sakura asked her mom.

Her mom laughed, "Of course, dear. You two have fun! And, Sakura, you look gorgeous as always!"

Sakura and Gaara exited out of the house and they were on their way to the restaurant Gaara made reservations at for their special date. They sat in a comfortable silence on the way there and once they reached the restaurant, it took Sakura all she had to not gawk at the place.

It was gorgeous; it was like the restaurant you could only imagine in your dreams. With a red carpet to lead the way, the couple entered the restaurant.

"Welcome to Dove's Air, how may we help you?" the host asked politely with a warm smile.

"A reservation under Sabaku was made," Gaara replied smoothly.

"Ah, yes, right this way," and the host showed them to their seat, "a waiter will be here shortly to take you orders, enjoy," and with that he left the two alone.

Sakura glanced at the menu thoughtfully, "Ooh! The chicken fettuccini sounds delicious!" Sakura squealed in delight.

Gaara smirked, "Whatever you want, babe. I'll just get the shrimp pasta."

The waiter arrived shortly to take their orders, "Are you ready to order?" he asked, ogling Sakura.

"She will have the chicken fettuccini and I will have the shrimp pasta. We'll both have a coke for drinks," Gaara replied through gritted teeth.

The water, not noticing Gaara's hostility, walked away cheerfully to get their orders taken care of. All the while, Sakura was looking at Gaara with worried eyes.

"Gaara, are you okay? If it makes you feel any better, I only have eyes for you," Sakura gave Gaara a sweet smile and rubbed her hand over his.

Gaara sighed and gave her a half smile, "Thanks, babe, I really needed that."

Sakura grinned until the waiter came back with their orders, "Okay, here's two cokes, the chicken fettuccini for the lady and the shrimp pasta for the gentlemen. You two have a lovely dinner. Let me know if you need anything," and with that the waiter left

The two ate in silence. Afterwards, Gaara paid the bill and him and Sakura walked out of the restaurant. Sakura smiled and turned towards Gaara.

"Gaara, this was the be—waaah!" Sakura yelped when she was slammed against the wall closet to them.

Tears instantly sprung into Sakura's eyes,"Gaara? W-what are you doing?"

"Shut up! Do you think you could really get away with dressing like that? You just want guys to ogle you, don't you!?" Gaara yelled, slamming Sakura's shoulder into the way every time he spoke.

"Ow… You're hurting me," Sakura complained, trying to get out of her boyfriend's grip.

That only made him hurt her more. Then, he threw her on the ground. As sson as he did that, he felt a drop on his cheek and looked towards the sky.

"Hmm, I bet leaving you out here will teach you a lesson. Walking home in the rain," Gaara sneered at Sakura and began to walk away.

Sakura stood up shakily and ran after Gaara, "Gaara! Don't do this," she grabbed his arm, "I'm sorry if I made you mad.. But please don't do this to me. Please…"

Gaara glared at Sakura more, "Let go!" he slung her off of him, "I'm not staying out here to get soaking wet. Have fun walking," and without another word Gaara ran to his car and left.

Sakura stayed on the ground holding her bruised shoulder while sobbing. She was so upset, Sakura couldn't move an inch. A shadow then came over her. A man was holding an umbrella over her head.

"You okay?" a familiar voice questioned her, concern laced through his voice.

Sakura nodded her head and tried to stand up, but in the condition she was in, it was fruitless. The man sighed softly and gently helped Sakura up, carefully avoiding her hurt shoulder.

Sakura looked up to see the face of Sasuke Uchiha, "U-Uchiha… You didn't have to help me. I was okay," Sakura lied, but it was obvious that Sasuke did'nt belive her.

"You're a terrible liar, Sakura. What did he do to you?" Sasuke asked with all the gentleness in the world.

'Who is this Sasuke? He is definitely not the boy from school…' Sakura gazed at Sasuke in shock.

"What this? I fell against a wall, since I am clumsy, hehheh," Sakura smiled awkwardly.

Sakura sighed," I saw what happened. Why are you with a douche like him? If he is going to hurt you and then leave you in the pouring rain, then what kind of boyfriend is he?" Sasuke glared at Sakura.

Sakura lowered her head, "I'm scared. He did that, because a waiter tried to flirt with me because of what I'm wearing," Sakura sniffled.

Sasuke shook his head," No guy should treat his girl that way even if a guy flirts with her. It's ridiculous. I always knew there was something about him that I didn't like. Anyways, let me take you home. You'll get sick if you stay out her," Sasuke offered.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Why do you care? You never seemed to show an ounce of interest in me until now. So why should I get help from you?"

"Because, I'm not really the guy you think I am. Yes, I'm an asshole sometimes, but I'm not completely one. And you look like you needed to talk to someone about this," Sasuke replied smoothly.

"You know, Gaara will have a fit if he sees me talking to you… Who knows what he would do to me then. I will just walk. I can't risk getting hurt anymore," Sakura began to walk away.

'Okay. I had a conversation with Sasuke and he wasn't a jerk like always. He seemed like he actually cared… What am I thinking!? Sasuke will always remain a jerk…' while Sakura was in deep thought, she didn't notice that Sasuke came up behind her.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm and spun her around," Listen, I'm taking you home. No complaints, got it? Just come on," Sasuke growled while dragging Sakura towards his car.

"What about Ino?" Sakura asked out of curiosity.

Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eye, "What about her? She doesn't dictate who I talk to," he looked pointedly at Sakura, " so, just accept a ride to your house and then after this we don't have to communicate ever again, okay?"

Sakura sighed with a tiny smile on her face, "Okay, the after this we're no longer on speaking terms," she tried to look serious, then she giggled.

Sasuke shook his head with a smirk. They got into his car and they were on their way to Sakura's house.

They arrived shortly to her house. Sakura began to get out, but the stopped and looked at Sasuke.

"Thank you, for you know, being there for me when I needed it and for bringing me home," Sakura smiled slightly.

Sasuke nodded, "Aa, now go on to not talking to me," And with that he left with his signature smirk still in place.

Sakura laughed a little and walked into her house quietly. Her mom was asleep, so she didn't want to disturb her. Once Sakura reached her room, she took a nice, hot shower and changed into some comfortable pajamas. Sakura snuggled into her bed, and fell asleep with one thought on her mind, 'To find comfort in someone who teases me is beyond me…'

**Woo! I'm done! Sorry for the late update. I hope you all stayed with me **** Okay, so I know Gaara is being Major Douchebag right now, but it actually strengthens Sasuke's and Sakura's relationship… You'll see in later chapters. And for those of you who are wondering where Ino is… well I have no clue, but something will happen! It's a secret! ;) Anyways, if you have taken the time to read this, Thank you and if you have any ideas to share, constructive criticism, or just want to tell me how much you like this story, click the review button! Reviews really do make my day and those of you who has reviewed I thank you for making me feel special by taking the time to review. Even if it is just a few measely words, I feel appreciated by your reviews! Haha.. so the main point is to review! :3 **

**Lots of love, Lizzie-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG! I am completely sorry about the late update. There are two reasons as to why I am now updating. (1) I have a lot of school work on my plate and (2) I am extremely lazy :P Sorry guys! Lol anyways I really don't have much to say in my author's not this time so I will get on with the story ^^! **

**Disclaimer- (I really hate doing this -.-) I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 7

Sakura woke up in a good mood, even after the current day's events. She has been thinking about breaking up with Gaara, but she has no idea on how to do that safely. While contemplating on that issue, Sakura peacefully walked to school. The sky was clear and it was warm with a slight breeze. All in all, it was a perfect day in Sakura's mind. As she continued her walk, Sakura took notice of a couple holding hands and smiling at each other. Sakura smiled and wished she had that kind of relationship. She felt a pang in her heart when she realized that she will never get that perfect, adorable relationship. Gaara doesn't hold hands with her. All he does is walk next to her and barely spares her a glance. That was when Sakura made her decision. She wasn't going to be hurt any longer.

"I can do this. I am a strong, independent girl," Sakura chanted to herself the rest of the way to school

Gaara was at the entrance when she reached the school. Sakura felt like her stomach did a backflip. She was so scared, but she had to do this. She couldn't deal with the pain anymore. She took a deep breath and smiled warily at her almost-ex-boyfriend.

"Hey, Gaara, you never wait for me at the front," Sakura said casually, trying to act nonchalant.

Gaara raised an eyebrow at her, "Who said that I was waiting for you?"

Sakura froze. What did he say to her? That he was NOT waiting for her? Sakura smirked, now's her chance to end it once and for all.

She smiled sweetly at Gaara, "Okay, and while you wait for whom ever you're waiting for, your ex-girlfriend will be walking away in about now," and with that Sakura walked away with her head held high and her heart soaring with pride.

'I actually did it! Ye-'Sakura was roughly pulled back before she could complete her thoughts.

Sakura looked up into the angry face of Gaara. Sakura flinched a little at the menacing look he was giving her.

"Who said you could leave me? Did I give you permission to? NO!" He glared at her and his grip on her arm tightened.

"Y-you're hurting me," Sakura whimpered.

Gaara only tightened his grip more, "Do I look like I care? Huh? And yes I am waiting for someone, miss nosy," As soon as he said that a feminine voice called his name.

"Gaara!"A blonde girl came bouncing up to them.

"I-Ino!? What are you doing?" Sakura asked, horrified that Gaara would do this.

Ino latched onto Gaara's arm affectionately, and he didn't seem to mind. Sakura grew more and more infuriated.

"I hate you, Gaara! Don't come near me ever again! You hear that!? We are OVER!" Sakura screamed at him and ran away.

Gaara stared after Sakura with revenge-filled eyes. He had plans for her. And none of them were good.

"Gaara, don't worry about that girl. You have me now. I'm so much better than her," Ino boasted about herself.

"You're right. Forget Sakura," he smirked at Ino and she giggled.

They began to walk towards the building, 'She will NOT get away with this.'

* * *

Sakura continued to run until she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going and- Sakura-chan!? What's wrong with you?" a blonde boy with whiskers on his face asked in concern.

"N-nothing, Naruto. I am fine. I just need to get to class, we're about to be late," Sakura smiled slightly and took off again.

Naruto looked at her funny, 'We have twenty more minutes before classes start.'

Sakura got to class before anyone else, but she didn't care. She was scared for her life because she knows that Gaara is going to do something to her. While Sakura was having a mental breakdown, she didn't notice a pair of hands aimed at her throat.

"Oh no, I'm so- aghhh," Sakura was caught off guard by hands wrapping around her throat.

"Dead? Oh yes, you have a lot to make up for that little stunt you pulled outside. Noone and I mean NOONE breaks up with me. You get that you whore?" Gaara growled, squeezing Sakura's throat tighter.

'Help me.. Somebody please help,' Sakura thought while her air supply was shortened tremendously.

Gaara suddenly let go of Sakura, but the second he did he kicked her in the stomach. Where was a student when you needed one? Sakura kept getting kicked, thrown, and choked until someone did decide to grace the room with his presence. Sasuke Uchiha has walked in the room.

Sasuke was able to see what was happening to Sakura before Gaara could stop and look innocent. Sasuke gave Gaara his infamous death glare and began to approach the redhead cautiously.

"So you think it's okay to hurt a girl when she did nothing to you? I heard her outside. She doesn't want to have anything to do with you. Are you deaf?" Sasuke closed in on the perpetrator.

Sakura was on the floor and she looked up at Sasuke with blood trickling from her mouth. Something in Sasuke snapped as he saw the bruises and the blood on Sakura. He began to punch Gaara viciously. Sakura stood up shakily and look with terrified eyes at the scene that she was witnessing. She had to do something before the fight progresses even more.

Sasuke managed to throw Gaara across the classroom, and he began to walk towards Gaara with the intent to brutally maim the boy. But before Sasuke had the chance to do that, Sakura hugged Sasuke from behind.

"Please, Sasuke, don't do this anymore. Please…" Sakura begged him silently.

Sasuke calmed down an instant later and turned towards her, "How could you let him do this to you?" He questioned, placing his hand on her cheek.

She looked at the ground in guilt. She had let Gaara do this, because she was not strong enough. She didn't have the courage todo anything back.

Sakura began to shake and flew into Sasuke's arms, sobbing into his chest. Sasuke hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. He was entirely unsure on how to deal with a crying girl. Just as he wrapped his arms around her, Ino came through the door. She froze and assessed the situation. Gaara was on the other side of the room with bruises and Sasuke was holding a bruised and bloodied Sakura.

"What in the hell happened here and why do you have your arms around my man!?" Ino screeched.

Sakura glared at the blonde, "Shut up, Ino. I thought your man was Gaara. The way you had your arms wrapped around his arms said so," Sakura bit out with distaste.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Ino. He knew that she was obsessed with him, but with Gaara too?

Ino stammered, "S-Sasuke, that's n-not true! You know that you're the only one for me!" She confessed.

"Liar," Sakura mumbled under her breath.

Sasuke almost smirked at that, 'I think I have changed my mind about Pinky. She is a lot more interesting than I thought.'

Sasuke and Sakura parted and they sat down at their respective seats. Ino, while glaring at Sakura, sat down next to Sasuke and began to ogle him once again. Gaara eventually got up, but he sat at the opposite end of where Sakura was.

Sakura smiled triumphantly, 'Finally, I will be at peace!'

But oh she is so wrong, unfortunately.

'I will get you back for this. I swear it!'

**Yay I'm done with this chapter! Oh and y'all didn't point out any mistakes that I have made in the last chapter! I reread it and I was appalled at the grammar mistakes. People.. More criticism! But only constructive ones! No flames. If you don't like then don't review and stop reading. But I will and do appreciate any review I get (unless it's a hate review, I mean if you don't like it why review?) Anyways, sorry bout that I get irritated when I read reviews for other stories and people just hate on them. I'm speaking for every writer when I say this. Hate reviews do NOT help a writer improve on their work. If you don't like, maybe suggest something or criticize it wisely. Or do the more reasonable thing and DO NOT REVIEW! Again, sorry for those who actually read my author's note. I love you guys and keep on reviewing and reading!**

**Lots of love, Lizzie-chan **


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh goodness. Sorry for the late update. :( I was lost on the path of life... haha kidding. But really I am just lazy lol. But updates should be coming sooner because I got a new laptop for Christmas yay! lol I am so excited about this laptop because its a windows 8 laptop! woo! I had a really great Christmas as you can tell especially because my boyfriend got me a locket :3 isn't that cute!? lol and Happy New Years! Also I want to thank everyone who has viewed/reviewed/favorited/followed my story! This is for you guys!**

**disclaimer- ...*sigh* I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 8

Sakura did not like being patronized, especially by a girl who can't seem to brush half of her hair. Somehow Karin found out about Sasuke showing Sakura attention and immediately searched for the pinkette. She was on a mission to rant Sakura's ear off for going near 'her' Sasuke-kun.

"-and how can Sasuke-kun talk to a pink-haired freak like you? It's ridiculous I say!" Karin broke through Sakura's thoughts.

Sakura glared at the red head, "Will you just shut up about your 'precious' Sasuke-_kun_? Because I could care less about what you or anyone else says and not especially from a girl who just does not know that meaning pf the word _no_," Sakura was seething wih rage and all of it was directed at the person who was currently giving her a headache.

Karin was taken back. Sakura was changing and Karin didn't like it one bit, "Okay, look here Miss Nobody, I don't knw where the attitude came from but you better learn how to talk to people before I make you."

Sakura rolled her eyes and began to walk away. She was tired of hearing the obsessive fangirl talk. Karin was shocked even more and screeched an walked away in the opposite direction.

Sakura sighed in relief when Karin decided to not pursue antagonizing her. She already had enough drama to her plate without adding a fangirl who was after her to it. Sakura leaned up against a random wall and slumped to the floor. She was thinking about how everything went so wrong. She dated a guy who was the sweetest person to her before they dated and as soon as they began to date he became a complete asshole. Then she lost her best friend to the clutches of the popular people who are always digging their claws into some poor student. Now Sasuke Uchiha has taken an interest in her. What else could go wrong at this moment?

Sakura reached her destination: the lunch room. She just wanted to get her lunch and quickly find somewhere to hide from everyone. She did not want to deal with drama anymore today. Sakura escaped the lunch room to eat outside by herself. While walking through the emptied hallways withe her lunch, Sakura was grabbed and pulled into a storage room. She began to kick and scream, her lunch being forgotten. When she was turned around to meet the offender she was not shocked to see Gaara with an evil glint in his eyes.

"W-what do you want, Gaara?" Sakura asked warily, she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

He didn't reply, he just slapped some tape over Sakura's mouth and tied her hands and feet together. Of course he had to struggle with it because Sakura was kicking and moving so Gaara couldn't tie her up. Once Gaara had Sakura's hand and feet bound together, he began to kick her and hit her.

"This is for talking to guys," hit,"and this is for breaking up with me," he kicked her in the stomach.

Sakura tried to focus on breathing and not the pain she was receiving. Gaara was relentless while he was beating her up. The last thing she remembered before everything went black was Gaara wraaping his hands around her throat with a sadistic smile on his face.

Sakura woke up with her mouth tape free and her restraints pulled off. She tried to sit up but her whole body hurting. She mumbled an 'ow' and held her hand against her head.

"Don't move, Sweety," a warm voice came from Sakura's lefts side.

Sakura turned her head to see a woman with blonde hair pulled into two low pigtails and she had a diamond in the middle of her forehead, "Nurse Tsunade?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"You were found in the closet all beaten and tied up. A janitor found you and alerted me immediately and we brought you back to my office. And no the question that has been plaguing my mind, who did this to you?" Tsunade asked in a very serious tone.

Time stood still for Sakura. She did not know whether to tell Tsunade it was Gaara or not. She was actually afraid for her life for once. Never was she this afraid even when kids picked on her.

"I-I can't say..." Sakura mumbled averting her eyes.

Tsunade sighed, "Sakura if you're trying to protect this person because you're afraid of getting hurt again I understand. But I can't help you if you don't talk," Tsunade tried to sympathize with Sakura.

Sakura shook her head, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes, "Y-you don't understand Nurse Tsunade, this person will most likely kill me if I talk," Sakura confessed.

Tsunade looked at the girl sadly, "Well when you feel like telling me, I will do my best to help you out. Now I already informed your mother of the incident and she will pick you up directly after school. You are not to leave this bed until then," Tsunade commanded.

"Yes ma'am," Sakura replied monotonously.

Tsunade left the room soon after and Sakura sighed. She couldn't believe that she actually landed in the nurse's room. She was afraid that Gaara would kidnap her or something. Sakura was relieved with that fact. A sudden creak took Sakura away from her thoughts and she saw none other than Sasuke Uchiha in the doorway with his eyes as big as saucers.

Sakura groaned, he just had to be the one to see her in this state. She glanced at him and noticed that his eyes were no longer wide and that he was sitting next to her with an eerily calm face.

"An you're here for?" Sakura broke the silence with her head held down. She couldn't look at anyone in the face after the way she looks.

She felt a hand on her chin and Sakura's fac was pulled up to look at Sasuke's. To say Sakura was shocked was an understatement. She was bewildered and flustered at the fact that Sasuke was paying any attention to her. Suddenly felt courage surge up within her.

"Don't you have Ino t go back to? Stop wasting your time with me. I'm nothing more than a degraded girl who just can't seem to get away from trouble," Sakura bit out in a harsher tone than she intended it to be.

Sasuke froze for a second, "Who said I was with Ino in the first place? Yeah, she's pretty but she doesn't have anything else going for her. Weren't y'all friends?" He asked completely avoiding the topic of how Sakura landed in the nurse's office much to Sakura's relief.

"Yeah, we were until you showed up. Then all she ever thought of was you and she even changed and started making fun of me to try and impress you and show that she is on a higher standard than I was. So yes, we were friends. We were friends since kindergarten. She was always the popular one but she stood up for me when noone else would. Even though she has been treating me like shit, I still miss my crazy best friend," Sakura replied sadly.

Sasuke just stared at her for a moment, "Aa, well I think that all you two need is to talk. Now on the topic of how you ended up like that. I know it was Gaara. Don't deny it because it will do you no good. And judging by the looks of it he meant to cause permanent damage. Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura gaped at Sasuke. That was the longest sentence he has ever said. And that's saying something, "I'm fine. Just shaken up, but I will be okay," Sakura smiled slightly.

Sasuke sighed in relief and visibly relaxed. Sakura seemed to notice and quirked an eyebrow. So he was worried about her? Interesting.

Sasuke still had Sakura's face in his hand and he was stroking her cheek slightly which made Sakura blush. How could a guy who acted like a playboy could be so sweet and gentle to her? Sakura didn't seem to care at the moment though, because she was relishing in the soft strokes on her cheek.

"Sakura, how come I feel different when I'm around you?" Sasuke asked absentmindly.

Sakura blushed even more, "I don't see how. Especially with my huge forehead and pink hair," she finished bitterly.

Sasuke grabbed a strand of Sakura's hair," Your hair is beautiful and your forehead isn't _that_ big," he smirked and swiftly kissed Sakura's forehead.

Sakura giggled, "Whatever you say, Sasuke."

He just smirked at her until they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Sakura shouted and Sakura's mom, Mebuki, entered in with a frantic expression on her face.

"Oh Sakura dear! Are you okay!? My poor baby is hurt! Who did this to you!? Because whenever I find out they are SO dead!" Mebuki exclaimed while squeezing Sakura to death.

"M-mom, I c-can't breath!" Sakura wheezed out.

Mebuki let go of Sakura like she was on fire, "I'm so sorry, dear! I didn't mean to hurt you!" she teared up.

Mebuki then noticed the boy who was sitting next to her daughter, "And who might you be? A friend of Sakura's?" she asked skeptically.

Sasuke nodded. Mebuki squealed and rushed to hug the poor boy, "Sakura has another friend yay! The only friends of hers that I know are Ino and Naruto! It's so good to meet you!"

Sakura mentally slapped her forehead. Her mom was so weird about her friends.

"Mom, let go of Sasuke he can't breath I'm sure," Sakura shook her head at her mom's antics.

"Oh! I'm sorry Sasuke-chan! I just get a little excited when I meet Sakura's friends. Anyways, c'mon Sakura let's get you home and settled in. Sasuke-cham? Can you carry Sakura for me?" Mebuki asked sincerely.

Sasuke smirked, "Of course, Mrs. Haruno," and he gpicked Sakura up bridal style.

Sakura blushed the whole way to her mom's car. Sasuke settled her in the front seat and kissed her forehead again.

"Get well soon," and with that he was walking away with his hands in his pockets.

"Aw! He is such a nice boy and he is cute too!" Mebuki gushed when they left the school.

"Mooom! You're such a creeper!" Sakura laughed.

"Well it's true!" Mebuki defended herself.

And they laughed all the way to their house.

_'Sasuke is cute though. I really hoped he has changed... We'll see'_

**And there's chapter eight! I worked all night on this for you guys but I am posting it now because I needed wifi -.- And I know the chapter isn't as long as usual but I am extremely tired and I wanted to add another chapter to sufice you guys. Oh I need an OC for my upcoming chapters so if any of you are interested please pm me or say it in a review :) First come first serve! Anywho please review! I need some critiques and ideas so, my loyal fans, please help me out here! Love y'all!**

**-Lots of love, Lizzie-chan **


	9. Chapter 9

**I know, I know... I haven't updated in a while and I'm soooo sorry for taking so long especially to ShadowBloodNinja who has been demanding for an update :( I have been pure lazy and between Calculus and my daughter it's hard to find time to relax and write.. So please don't hate me! . and also I want to give thanks to ShadowBloodNinja for lending me an OC for this story, this chapter is for her :) **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto... I think we've established that now... but a girl can dream right? :(-) (Ribbit)**

Chapter Nine

Sakura walked into class the next day with a bunch of people whispering about a new student. Sakura dismissed the idea of a new student, because he or she would probably be just like everyone else. She decided to sit at an empty table in the back corner.

'Noone will bother me back here,' Sakura thought offhandedly.

Soon enough the teacher walked into the classroom with a paper in his hand, "Students, today we have a new student. Her name is Mara Kanashi. Please make her feel welcomed to our school."

Almost everyone gave Mara a scrutinizing look. They gave her a head-to-toe examination. From her long, blue hair, yellow eyes, her missing arm and legging underneath her skirt. Sakura glanced at everyone around her and realized, by the looks on their faces, that Mara was going to be outcasted just like her. Sakura looked at the girl more closely and decided that she will befriend her and get to know her more.

After everone gave Mara a lookover and decided to ignore the girl, the teacher cleared his throat to get evryone's attention, "Alright, who will allow Miss Kanashi to sit by them?"

Immediately, Sakura's hand shot up, "She can sit by me, sir."

The teacher glanced at Sakura with a hint of shock and pride. He knows how kids are these days and Sakura just happened to not be one of them.

When Mara heard a feminine voice suggest for her to sit next to her all she could wonder was What now? Another person to bully me in my already messed up life? Her father and step-mother hated her and her mother is dead and she doesn't really get along well with others.

A girl with pink hair had her arm raised. So that's the girl she's suppose to sit by. Mara trudged on over to her seat and sat next to the colorfully bright girl.

"Hey, my name's Sakura, it's good to see a new face around here," Sakura smiled with a hint of sadness in her voice, which didn't go unnoticed by Mara.

'Hmm, maybe she is not as bad as I made her out to be...' Mara contemplated for a moment.

Sakura was ecstatic on the inside. She might possibly have a friend in the forsaken school. The people there were cruel and she only hoped that Mara would survive it. Sakura sighed and began to pay attention to the teacher and take notes. It was math afterall.

Sakura looked over to see Mara drawing a hand that had tattoos and blood covering it. In Sakura's eyes that was a beautiful drawing.

"Psst, Mara," Sakura whispered to the girl, "I love your drawing, it's really amazing," Sakura smiled softly.

Mara gave her a skeptical look, she still didn't trust the girl fully. At her old school, someone tried to befriend her only to laugh about it in the end for her believing that she actually had a friend. So, Mara kept to herself and didn't say a word to the pinkette. Sakura looked away dejectedly, but on the inside she vowed to not give up on trying to be Mara's friend.

"Mara, do you know where your next classes are?" Sakura decided to give it another try.

Mara sighed softly and finally gave in to the pinkette, "Actually, I do not know where my other classes are..."

Sakura brightened up when the girl responded, "I can help you! I know where all the classrooms are and I will definitely keep you from getting lost," Sakura grinned genuinely at the blue-haired girl.

Mara's eyes widened a fraction of an inch and then returned back to its normal state. She might as well give this girl a chance. After all she did offer to show her to her classes. A small smile appeared on the girl's face. Maybe she won't be like the other people who tried to become friends with her.

"Okay, that sounds fine," Mara replieed coolly.

Sakura's smile couldn't have gotten any bigger than it did in that moment. She had a friend-sorta-kinda.

The bell rang and Sakura packed her things and waited for Mara to finish packing up her stuff. Once Mara was finished, the two girls walked out of the room.

"So, what is your next class?" Sakura questioned so she could help the girl find her classroom.

Mara looked down at a sheet of paper, "I have art- oompf!" Mara ran into someone and they both fell down.

It was none other than Karin. Karin fumed at Mara, "Watch where you're going, freak! You wrinkled my shirt!"

Sakura stood in front of Mara, shielding her from Karin's wrath, "Back off, Karin, it was an accident."

"How dare you talk to me like that!?" Karin screeched and stomped towards the pinkette.

Sakura just glared straight at the fuming girl. Did Karin really think that she was intimidating?

Once Karin reached Sakura, Karin raised her hand, geeting ready to slap Sakura. But before she could lay a hand on the girl a pale hand reached out and grabbed Karin's hand.

Karin was about to give the person who stopped her an earful, that is until she saw who grabbed her wrist. It was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"S-Sasuke-kun! Why are you stopping me from hitting this pink-haired nerd? She is nothing special and she definitely does not deserve to be pitied," Karin sneered at Sakura.

"Karin, you are a good for-nothing-girl who has no ambition other than getting into a guy's pants and you have the audacity to stand there and say that Sakura does not deserve to be pitied? Why should anyone take pity on _**you**_? All you cared about was your shirt wrinkling. So don't you dare say that she doesn't deserved to be pitied when it's you who doesn't deserve it," Sasuke gave Karin the most deadliest glare that he has ever gave someone.

Everyone stood in the hallway shocked. _The _Sasuke Uchiha had said more than two words in the honor of a girl that noone really talks to. While everyone took the time to gape at the raven-haired boy because of his speech, Sakura helped the new girl up.

"Are you okay? I know Karin isn't the most pleasant person to run into, but I think you won't have a problem running into her anymore," Sakura smiled in triumph.

Mara stared at Sakura for a moment, "I'm fine, thanks. And yeah, she seems a little too bitchy to me. How can anyone stand her?" She questioned catching Sakura by surprise.

"Well, Karin just happens to be 'popular' and a lot of girls worship the very ground she walks on. Why? I have no clue," Sakura replied.

Mara nodded her head, " Ah, well I guess we should get to class or we'll be late."

"Crap! Let's go, Mara! I have to show you to your class!" Sakura exclaimed suddenly and began to drag the girl towards her next class.

They got there in record time, "Well, here we are! Room 304, Deidara-san! Be careful though, he is a little eccentric and kind of crazy, but he's pretty cool as a teacher, have fun!" Sakura waved bye as she quickly scurried to her own class.

'Hmm... She's not so bad after all..' Mara thought silently as she entered her art class.

-With Sakura-

Sakura was beaming the whole way to her class. She was excited that she had a friend now. She just only hoped that she wasn't like the rest of the people at her school. Snobbish, rude, conceited, etc.

Sakura was just about to reach her classroom when she bumped into someone.

"Oh! S-sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" Sakura stammered with a bright, red face.

"Well, well looke who I have here," a familiar, eerie voice reached her ears.

Sakura's head immediately shot up and she instantly had fear in her eyes, "G-Gaara, what do you want?" Sakura's fear dissipated and she glared at the boy.

"Sabaku, if you wish to get away unharmed I suggest you step away from her now," a monotonous voice cut through the hallways.

Sakura was relieved, but one thing has been on her mind, 'Why has Sasuke been neing so nice to me? Didn't he feel the same way about me like everyone else did? If so, then he must be trying to use me for something...'

Gaara 'tched' and walked away without another glance back.

"Thanks, but I could have handled it myself," I snapped and began to walk away also.

"Hn, like you did last time and you ended up being tied up in a closet," he countered, staring deep into Sakura's eyes making her feel uncomfortable.

"Look, thanks for everything, but I don't need you to act like you have to protect me or anything. Like with Karin? I would have been fine. She doesn't hit as hard as she thinks. So, butt out of my life," Sakura rolled her eyes.

Sasuke glared at the girl. Was she stupid or something? He closed the gap that was between them and backed Sakura up against a wall.

"You really think I was acting like I had to protect you? If I didn't want to protect you, I wouldn't have done so at all. But I did and that's exactly what I'm going to do," He stared defiantly at Sakura.

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. He protected her because he wanted to?

Sakura sighed in defeat, "Okay, Sasuke. Do whatever you want. But one question. Why me?"

For once, Sasuke was at a loss for words. Sakura glanced up at him expectantly. Shee was wondering what he was going to say. 'Probably something stupid...' she thought morbidly.

When Sasuke didn't answer, Sakura immediately began to push him away so she could get to class.

"I'm going to be extremely late for class, let me go," Sakura had her hands up against his chest, ignoring how exilerating it felt to touch his hard chest.

Before she knew, Sasuke had kissed her and had both of her wrists trapped beneath his hands and above her head. Sakura was overwhelmed. Why was he kissing her? This must be some kind of joke.

"MM! Let go! I see what you're doing. You're using me. To get back at Ino, but it isn't going to work. Not with me, so get over your little fantasy and leave me alone. For good," Sakura seethed and began to stomp away.

But not before a hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her from leaving.

"So I'm using you by kissing you, protecting you, making sure you won't get hurt. Dammit, Sakura, do you have any idea about how I feel for you and how I would do anything to keep you out of harm's way," he took a step towards her, "don't you see that I want to make you happy?" he gave her one of the most sincerest looks that Sakura has ever seen.

"You want to make me happy? What about when I was beaten up, or when everyone taunted me and did you do or say anything about it? No! So how dare you say that when you haven't proved it to me," Tears sprung to her eyes, "where were you when I needed you most. You left me when we were kids and now you're back and you think that I would forgive you just like that? You have another thing coming, Sasuke Uchiha," and with that Sakura walked away.

Sasuke stood there shocked. She remembered him after all those years.

"I must get _my _Sakura back. I will show her that I realy do care for her. And maybe even love her," Sasuke muttered to himself sadly.

_'I will get her back, I swear it...'_

**Woo! So how was that? Let me know by reviewing! Now maybe if I can get fifty reviews... hmmm :) I would really love that. So who saw that one coming? I didn't! lol It was a last minute addition to the already crazy redonkulous plot :P I just hope that this chapter will suffice for now -.- I worked really hard on it when I could and it would be nice for some feedback people! REVIEW! Or I will get my sniper to shoot you down *gives y'all the evil eye* muwahhaaaahaaahaaaa! :) Tell me if I have any mistakes. Don't be shy! Critique my work! (in a good and constructive way though) Y'all are the best!**

**Lots of love, Lizzie-chan :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am in such a good mood! I got a new car and hopefully I can get a job soon :) hmmm... I love reading funny quotes and cheesy pick up lines :3 those are my weaknesses lol Ooh speaking of which who can tell me the lamest pick up line? hahaha I will start off : "You want to know who I'm in love with? Read the first word again." I think that is so cute and cheesy x3. Haha so if y'all have anymore clever pick up lines let me know! **

**Disclaimer: I think we all know that I don't own Naruto -.-**

Chapter Ten

Days had gone by since Sakura had a run in with Sasuke, and so far she hasn't been bothered by it one bit. Actually, she has been more concerned about her friendship with Mara than anything else. The more she talked to Mara the more she wanted to remain her friend. She learned about Mara's abusive past and how strong she really is.

One day Sakura was walking down the halls of the school when she heard a commotion.

"Bitch! How dare you act like you're cooler than us!?" A smack resonated down the hallway.

Sakura immediately ran towards the source of the noise and once she reached her destination, she couldn't believe what she saw. It was Mara standing in the middle of a group of girls with a smirk adorning her face. Sakura watched in awe at how Mara gracefully manuevered her way through the crowd of girls. She was dodging punches and kicks from left to right until she reached the spot where Sakura was standing.

"Wow, that was amazing, Mara!" Sakura grinned.

Mara just smirked, staring at the mass of girls who were currently kicking and pulling each other's hair hoping that they do some damage to Mara.

Sakura just snickered, "C'mon, Mara, before we are late to class."

So they left the crazed girls and began to walk to their first class. It was a comfortable silence, seeing that the two girls are on mutual grounds with each other and Sakura enjoyed the silence. She knows that with Mara, it's not her words that speak to you, it's her actions. That was one of the reasons Sakura wanted to become friends with Mara. She was intrigued by her ability to speak without saying a word. Also, the fact that she was an outcast, judged by everyone around her, just like Sakura. So what if their hair color isn't normal, or if their foreheads are too big, or if they have a missing arm. They are people with feelings, too. But that is what motivated her to become friends with Mara. She wanted her to feel like she belonged somewhere in this judgmental society.

"Hey, Mara, you want to hang out today?" Sakura questioned later on that day at lunch. They were sitting outside underneath a big tree.

Mara stared at her for a minute before nodding, "Sure, that sounds pretty awesome actually. Where are we going to hang at?"

Sakura stroked her chin for a moment in a very I'm-an-evil-scientist-thinking way, causing Mara to smile slightly, "How about the mall? We can both use a stress reliever I'm sure and there are tons of stores with different things in them so we won't get bored!" Sakura smiled enthusiastically.

Mara shook her head at Sakura's enthusiasm. The girl had too much happiness pent up inside of that little body.

Suddenly, a shadow blocked the little light that the girls had, causing them to look up. And low and behold it was Sasuke e looked so nervous and it made the girls even more interested in what he had to sya, "S-Sakura may I speak to you for a moment?" he asked looking away.

Sakura looked at Mara, who shrugged, and decided to see what he wanted, "Yes, but only for a moment," she replied, which seem to perk the Uchiha up real fast.

He grabbed her hand with a little bit of excitement and pulled her to a spot to where no one can hear them.

"Um, I know we haven't been on good terms or anything, but I want to start over with you," Sasuke looked at the ground, a blush beginning to spread across his face, which didn't go unnoticed by Sakura.

'Maybe he has changed... I don't know...' Sakura thought, secretly gushing about how cute he looked blushing.

"I don't know, Sasuke. You weren't there for me when I really needed you. You left me to deal with all the torture and harrassment of everyone. Why should we start over?" Sakura questtioned with her arms folded across her chest.

Sasuke looked lost for a moment, "Because, IreallycareaboutyouandIdon'twantanythingelsetohappentoy ouaslongasI'maround," he said it so fast that Sakura had trouble hearing him.

"What? Sasuke, slow down your speech, I didn't hear a word you said," she stepped closer to him so she could hear better.

He sighed, " I said that I really care about you and I don't want anything else to happen to you as long as I'm around."

Sakura began to blush, W-well, you have a lot to prove before I can trust you again. You got it?" Sakura glared at him, still blushing.

And for the first time ever, Sakura could have sworn that she saw Sasuke smile, "Thank you, Sakura. I will see you later, neh?" he asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, see ya," and with that she returned to where Mara was.

Not able to contain her curiosity any longer Mara asked Sakura about what the 'ice princess' wanted, making Sakura giggle at the nickname.

"He wanted to start over with me. I guess become friends again, but I'm not sure. I did tell him that he has a lot to prove before I could trust him. Was that the right thing to do?" Sakura asked, uncertainty leaking through her voice.

"I think that what you did was the right thing. People deserve second chances. You know, forgive and forget? Some people, though, can't be given second chances, but you should give him a second chance. Who knows? I'm not the best when it comes to people anyways," Mara looked up at the tree in thought.

"Thank you, Mara. That was really helpful and I'm glad that you gave me your input. ou're right, I should give him a second chance, but he still has to prove that he is trustworthy!" Sakura grinned.

Mara smirked at her.

_'Maybe this friendship won't be so bad afterall..."_

**Sorry about it being so short! I just had to get this finished so I caould post it for you guys. I know y'all have been waiting a while, but I hope you're still with me. Also, I would love some input myself. Any suggestions, ideas, or some helpful critiscm (is that correct?) would be much appreciated. So please click the review and have at it! Don't be shy! And don't forget to write a cheesy pick up line!**

**Lots of love, Lizzie-chan**


	11. Chapter 11

**I apologize for taking so long to create a new chapter. I have been so busy with AP work and preparing for the four tests I have to take :(... Anyways, how is everyone? I just want to thank everyone that has followed/reviewed/favorited. I am so grateful for y'all and to think of how many chapters I have created so far. It's a record! OMG the new chapter of Naruto made my life complete :) Who's happy about the sudden change in Sasuke's character?! I am! lol I will not take as long to update now that I am out of school :D So keep up reviewing and what not!**

Chapter 11

Sakura took into consideration of what Mara said about giving Sasuke another chance. She never realized that a girl with Mara's background is actualy really good at giving friendship advice even though she doesn't take her own advice. But Sakura did decide to sit down and talk to Sasuke one day so they could re-acquaint with one another and have a fresh start.

"Thank you for meeting me here at the cafe, Sasuke," Sakura smiled at the raven haired boy.

He nodded, "Anything for you, Sakura," he replied causing the pinkette to blush.

"So, how was everything while you were on Oto?" Sakura questioned.

Sasuke shrugged, "It was alright. Nothing too exciting, ya know? I wish I could have stayed so I could have protected you," he said sincerely, looking at Sakura straight in the eyes.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. There was no way that the boy that she had loved since they met was actually saying this.

"Well, you have a lot to make up for. This is why I asked you to meet me here, so that we could start over and get to know each other again. I would love that very much," Sakura grinned sheepishly.

It was Sasuke's turn to be in shock, "I would love that, also, Sakura. So lets get to know each other. What's your favorite color?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura giggled, "Very generic question, eh? But that's not what I meant haha. I meant by spending more time with you that we will get to know eachother again. I already know what your favorite color is."

The tip of Sasuke's ears turned red, "Um, well what do you want to do?" he asked.

Sakura put a finger up to her chin in thought, "Hmmm, ooh! How about a movie night? WE can get popcorn and our favorite snacks and have a fun-filled night with our favorite movies!" Sakura squealed at the thought of a movie night.

'So typical..' Sasuke mentally sweatdropped.

"That sounds like a plan to me. When and where shall we have this so-called movie night?" He smirked.

"Well, today is Sunday, a school night. So, how about Friday? And at your house. You have a better sound system than me I'm sure," Sakura smiled.

"Hn, alright. See you tomorrow, then," and with that he stood up and walkd away with a huge smirk on his face.

'Seems like things are looking up for us.'

Sakura sat there for a moment to process what just happened. And just like that her face darkened to a shade that rivals her own hair.

"We are having a movie night, yes!" Sakura fist pumped causing others around her to stare at her weirdly.

Not noticing the attention, Sakura bought a cup of vanilla latte and skipped happily out of the cafe.

-Uknown P.O.V.-

A sadistic grinned appeared on his face as he watched the pink-haired girl skip of a small cafe. He is waiting for the right time to get revenge on her for messing everything up. She deserves what is coming to her. It can't happen soon enough. He continued having evil thoughts as he sank back into the dark depths of a nearby alley way.

-Back with Sakura-

While Sakura was walking down the sidewalk she spotted a blue-haired girl that just so happened to solve one of her biggest problems.

"Mara!" She shouted waving her arm frantically at the girl.

Mara sweatdropped at Sakura's waving and walked over to where she was standing.

"Hey, Sakura," she greeted.

"Guess what? Your advice worked! Sasuke and I are having a movie night this Friday! We are finally going to be friends again!" Sakura beamed at Mara.

Mara chuckled, "That's really great. I'm glad I could help someone at least."

"I have to repay you. How about after school tomorrow I take you out for a treat? I will pay. Consider it as a thanks for being a really good friend when I needed it," Sakura smiled.

Mara stood there a little stunned, "I like the sound of that. You know what? We are going to have a beautiful friendship. Just don't be too hyper around me," Mara grinned.

Sakura nodded, "Okay! Well, see you tomorrow, Mara!" She waved goodbye and went on her merry way.

Mara shook her head and walked in the opposite direction.

Sakura decided to stay out and go shopping for a little while. It was busy, so it was hard to get through the crowd to go to the stores she would like to shop in. Sooner or later it started to get dark, so Sakura began her journey home.

There was hardly anyone around around and it was pretty dark. Sakura, of course, wasn't afraid of the dark so she continued walking home. All of a sudden a hand covered her mouth and another one dragged her back. Her screams were being muffled by the unknown hand so no one was able to hear.

"Screaming is not going to help you. No one is around, so it is futile," a voice whispered into her ear.

The guy removed his hand only to replace it with duct tape. He also bound her hands so she couldn't lash out, and began kicking her.

When Sakura looked up she saw red hair caught in the dim light of a street lamp.

'G-Gaara!?' Sakura thought in fear.

He was relentless. He grabbed her by her hair and threw her against a wall. Sakura yelped out in pain as she felt warm liquid trickle down her head. But Gaara wasn't done yet. He grabbed her by her throat and slammed her against the wall again.

"This is what you get for being the whore that you are!" He shook her like a rag doll and threw her down again.

Sakura whimpered, 'Please... Someone help me...'

"What are you doing to her?" a very familiar voice rang out through the alley way.

"What does is matter to you?" Gaara sneered.

What Sakura saw next surprised her.

**CLIFFYY! Haha didn't expect that one now? Who should be the one to help Sakura? Y'all decide by reviewing and/or pm me to let me know who y'all choose :) And I shall be updating more seeing as school is over. But let me know what y'all think of my story so far and don't forget to give me some constructive critiscm :) Also, I am coming out with a new story and I would like for y'all's apinions! It's called **_**The Life I Use To Know. **_**Here's a rough draft of the summary:**

_**Sakura was a world renowned medic, but she was also known for her monsterous strength along with her fearsome attitude. What will happen when Sakura loses her self-esteem along with her sight?**_

**That's just a rough draft once again and of course it's suppose to leave unanswered questions. What's the fun in spilling the entire plot? ;) Just let me know of what y'all think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey wonderful people who has favorited/followed/reviewed my story. It makes me sad that there are hardly any reviews though. I understand you like the story if you favorite or follow it (which I'm extremely grateful for) but it would also be nice for y'all to give more input. What do y'all want to see happen, or what can I do to improve. That's all I'm asking for :) Anyways.. I will be looking forward to more reviews (hopefully). And I'm not the best at fight scenes but I hope this will do :)**

Chapter 12

What Sakura saw surprised her immensely. Sasuke AND Mara standing at the end of the alley way. Sakura felt touched by this. Nobody has went through this trouble to save her. Tears welled up into her viridian eyes as se took in the scene around her. She was laying, tied up, on the cold, dirty ground with Gaara hovering over her, while the two people who mean the most to her were standing at the entrance looking like heroes, which in this case they were.

"Hm, coming to save the poor damsel in distress, eh?" Gaara let out a mischievous laugh.

He enjoyed watching the girl beneath him tremble in fear. He relished in the fact that he has so much power over her. At one point he did have true feelings for her, but his inner demon took over and that was it. He always thought she was pretty, but it excited him to see her in this state.

"Let her go, or else, Gaara," Sasuke demanded from the insane boy.

"Or else what? You're going to fight me? Hmm, let's make it a bet. Just to make it fun. If I win, Sakura is all mine and no one will be allowed to go near her. But, if I lose I will never bother her again," Gaara proposed to the two.

Mara and Sasuke looked at each other. There was no other way to get him away from the bubblegum haired girl other than to accept his terms and fight. They both nodded their head, while Sakura was frantically shaking hers and trying to yell, but only to be muffled by the tape.

Were they crazy? Did they not know what this boy is capable of? Sakura wiggled around to find something sharp to cut through the tape around her bounded hands.

Sasuke looked at Sakura in concern. He really did not like how this situation was heading, but it could not be avoided.

Gaara took the first move and began to run towards Mara and Sasuke with a fist raised in the air.

"Gaaahhhhhh!" He swung at Sasuke who ducked and avoided the oncoming punch.

Mara took this chance to knee Gaara in the face and grab his fist and use the momentum from him running and flipped him over. Even without an arm she knows how to flip someone. She then grabbd his head and slammed it onto the ground.

"This is for hurting a girl who is powerless to you," she made him stand and kicked him in the back, "and this was for dragging her out here to begin with!"

Gaara shakily stood up and before Mara could kick him again, he grabbed her foot and pushed her down. But before he could hit her, Sasuke nailed him in the face with a fist. Gaara still was able to stand up.

'What is he?' they both thought.

While that was going on, Sakura was still struggling to find a piece of glass or anything with an edge that could cut through duct tape. Just as she was about to give up, she found a piece of metal with a jagged edge. With that, she began to slowly cut, keeping an eye on the fight in front of her.

Gaara, unexpectedly, pulled a knife from within his pocket.

"I really didn't think it would have to resort to this," he began to walk slowly towards Sasuke and Mara.

They both stood there in shock. He was actually going to use that? Gaara began to laugh maniacally. He as going to have fun. And, with more of an adrenaline rush, he ran and slashed.

Blood splattered on the ground. Sasuke kneeled to the floor holding his shoulder. This bastard was really going there. With this new, adrenaline-filled Gaara, he didn't anticpate that there was any way that they were going to win. But he wasn't going down without fighting. Sasuke stood back up and charged at Gaara. He managed to dodge the knife and land a hit on him. Gaara staggered back, but it wasn't over yet. Mara appeared and elbowed him in the face and kneed him in the stomach. But that didn't stop Gaara he also slashed at Mara and caught her cheek.

This angred Sakura even more. She was laying there helpless and couldn't do a thing about her friends getting cut. This fueld Sakura even more to get the tape cut. Finally, the tape came free from her hands. She then proceeded to rip the tape off of her mouth. No matter how much it pained her to rip it off she did it.

Gaara was relentless, but neither Sasuke nor Mara was giving up. Gaara continued swishing his knife around causing the duo to not be able to get near the crazed boy. They had to think of something and fast, before they lose Sakura for good.

"Mara, we should split up. One of us be the distraction while the other one attacks him. I should be the distraction, I don't think Sakura would like it if you were to get hurt even more," Sasuke formulated a plan to attack.

"What? Are you crazy!? Sakura would be devastated if you were hurt, Don't be an idiot."

Sasuke sighed, "No, I'm still going to distract him. This is what I have to do in order to save Sakura."

Mara looked down in defeat, "Fine, but you better not get hurt too bad, for Sakura."

She glanced at the Uchiha who had a smirk adorned on his face, "For Sakura." And they bumped fists.

"Hey, crazy, why don't you fight someone your own gender?" Sasuke began to lure Gaara's attention away from the blue-haired girl. Her yellow eyes scanned the area for a perfect way to attack.

Sasuke kept Gaara's attention, "You really think that you can beat me? I will have Sakura no matter what!"

What happens next shocks every one. Gaara lunged at Sasuke, knife pointed straight at him. They both fell on the ground. Sasuke was struggling to keep the knife away from him and rolled over to where he was on top.

Mara was at a loss on what to do. Never was she in a situation like this. Usually it was her fighting one-on-one but now she had to factor in Sasuke. She didn't have a clear angle at Gaara so she had to wait.

Gaara was also struggling to be dominate again. He had to get rid of the competition in order to have what he wanted and he was going to get it. With one last burst of energy Gaara rolled them again so fast and plunged the knife into Sasuke's left shoulder.

Sasuke cried out in agony. Pain seared through his body as he tried to hold onto consciousness. Right before he blacked out he saw a blob of pink behind the red-head. This made Sasuke smirk before he was succumbed into darkness.

Gaara, thinking he finally won, did not expect being hit in the back of gthe head with a metal pipe. As he fell down, he saw Sakura holding the pipe, that was now smeared with his blood.

"Take that, you bastard," Sakura spat out as Gaara, too, was out cold.

Mara was now beyond shocked. How did she get free!? And she stood up to her attcker! Pride swelled up within Mara.

"Sakura! Are you okay?" Mara ran up to the frightened girl.

"S-Sasuke, h-he was stabbed. An I couldn't do anything about it!" Sakura cried as Mara engulfed her into a hug.

Sakura broke away and ran to Sasuke she kneeled next him while sobbing.

"Don't you dare die on me, Uchiha. You still owe me!" Sakura sobbed onto Sasuke's chest.

"S-Sakura, you're too h-heavy," a raspy voice broke Sakura out of her reverie.

"Sasuke! I thought I was going to lose you! Idiot, don't you ever scare me like that again!" Sakura yelled at the Uchiha.

Sasuke chuckled. Same old Sakura. The sound of sirens caught their attention.

"Let's get you all fixed up, Sasuke-kun," Sakura smiled lovingly at the boy.

Before she could stand up to let the paramedics strap him onto a gurney, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her into a kiss.

It was full of passion and unspoken words. Mara grinned at the sight. What better way to end the day. She stood along side with Sakura as they told the police what happened.

Sakura looked at Sasuke being taken into an ambulance. He smirked at her and she blushed. She never knew that this was how they were going to make up for sure. But, she did not mind it one bit.

"You want tp grab a bite before going to the hospital?" Mara asked after the police left.

Sakura nodded her head,"Yeah, let's go get ramen!" She grinned at Mara who was all bandaged up.

Mara shook her head playfully, "I think Naruto's rubbing off on you," she grinnd at the pinkette.

Sakura laughed, "Hey! Ramen is not that bad once in a while, come on so we can hurry up to the hospital," Sakura grabbed Mara's arm and began to walk faster.

The two girls continued their way to the ramen stand. Things were looking up already.

**WOO! I managed to finish this chapter faster than before. This was to make up for the lack of updating. I hope you guys enjoyed this and please review and comment and what you like or what I could improve on. I love you guys!**


End file.
